Gage Assault Pack
Gage Assault Pack is a DLC that was released on September 4, 2014 and June 16 for PS4 and Xbox One as part of Crimewave Edition. It is the eighth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2 and is available for $2.99 on Steam. Introduced Gameplay mechanics This DLC reintroduces the GL40 from PAYDAY: The Heist and introduces grenade launchers into PAYDAY 2, not counting shotguns loaded with HE Slugs from the Gage Shotgun Pack. This DLC also gives melee weapons a new stat: Concealment. This stat acts in exactly the same way as Concealment does for Primary and Secondary weapons, and is the measurement of how easy (or hard) it is to hide the weapon and maintain a low detection rating. Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= mask-blackdeath.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-crowgoblin.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-professorwrath.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-volt.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= mat-bone.png| Unlocked through achievement mat-evil.png| Unlocked through achievement mat-frost.png| Unlocked through achievement mat-void.png| Unlocked through achievement |-|Patterns= pat-death.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-emperor.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-muerte.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-vicious.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= * All four of the masks from the Gage Assault Pack DLC are based on villains from comics published by Marvel. ** The Black Death mask is based on the Marvel villain "The Mad Titan" Thanos. ** The Crow Goblin mask is based on the Marvel villain Hobgoblin. It's description is a reference to Marvel's retcon of Hobgoblin's background. ** The Professor Wrath mask appears to be based on the Marvel villian Mister Sinister. ** The Volt mask appears to be based on the Marvel villian Apocalypse. Weapons Primary= Clarion_icon_new.png|link=Clarion|' ' Bullpup with extremely high rate of fire Gecko 7.62_icon_new.png|link=Gecko 7.62|' ' Sturdy, reliable, and customizable assault rifle - good all-rounder GL40_icon_new.png|link=GL40 (Payday 2)|' ' Single-shot, break-action grenade launcher Gewehr3_icon_new.png|link=Gewehr 3|' ' 20-round battle rifle with sniper conversion kit |-|Melee= bayonetblade.png|link=Bayonet Knife|' ' Normally affixed to a weapon, but this one's used by itself compacthatchet.png|link=Compact Hatchet|' ' A surprisingly concealable hatchet, respectable damage but poor knockdown x-46knife.png|link=X-46 Knife|' ' A small and concealable knife, perfect for stealthy missions dingdongbreachingtool.png|link=Ding Dong Breaching Tool|' ' High-damage, high-knockdown, long reach, low concealment Weapon Modifications Clarion= Long Barrel (Clarion).png|' ' Short Barrel (Clarion).png|' ' Sniper Barrel.png|' ' Suppressed Barrel (Clarion).png|' ' Retro Grip.png|' ' |-|Gecko 7.62= CQB Foregrip (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Fabulous Foregrip (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Light Foregrip (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Sniper Foregrip (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Sniper Grip (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Fabulous Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Light Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Plastic Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Skeletal Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Sniper Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' Wooden Stock (Gecko 7.62).png|' ' |-|GL40= Pirate Barrel.png|' ]]' Sawed-off Stock.png|' ]]' |-|Gewehr 3= Assault Kit (Gewehr 3).png|' ' DMR Kit (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Plastic Foregrip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Precision Foregrip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Tactical Foregrip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Wooden Foregrip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Precision Grip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Retro Grip (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Precision Stock (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Wooden Stock (Gewehr 3).png|' ' Achievements Trivia *The overall visual design and theme music of the update site are a shoutout to DICE (another Swedish game studio), specifically as a pastiche of their work on the ''Battlefield'' series of games. Also, all four guns in the pack are part of the Assault kit in the Battlefield series. **One of the Gewehr 3's modifications directly references the Assault Kit. *Starting with the Gage Assault Pack, every new weapon introduced to PAYDAY 2 have actual bullets modeled into their magazines instead of blank boxes, and existing firearms were also updated to reflect this. External Links *Announcement page Videos Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 28 Supersledge|Supersledge - Gage Assault Pack Official Music Theme. Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC